Earthquake
by Xxamerican idiotxX
Summary: A IchiXRukia story to the song Earthquake by the Used, Set before the arrancar arc


So the idea for this story kinda smaked me in the face a copuple days back when I was listing to the used while I was being grounded

So the idea for this story kinda smaked me in the face a copuple days back when I was listing to the used while I was being grounded. I don't know if its any good but it wasted sometime for me, so read and review please.

Disclaimer- I don't own bleach or Earthquake by the used.

Ichigo kurosagi lay on his bed back in the human world; it had been two days since rukia had been taken back to soul society by her brother and renji. It buged him but she begged him not to fallow her.

"Still didn't she care about what I felt?" Ichigo thought.

_She had an earthquake on her mind  
I almost heard her cry out as I left her far behind_

_and knew the world was crashing down around her_

" I didn't care that she had said not to follow her he continued I need her to be here to help me fight hallows and maybe even more than that she means more to me than just a hollow fighter right?"

"She deserves more than that she deserves to be saved, because I care about her Ichigo finished his thought and then said aloud.

"I will save her."

_I sink now to the ocean floor because I know that we are more but  
I've made this mess  
I built this fire, Are you still mine?_

Guilt then started to sink into him and memories flashed back to him. This was his fault; he had taken her powers that night when she showed up at his house. Then when she had told him not to speak his title he foolishly named himself the substitute soul reaper confirming the soul society's fact that she had given her powers away.

It was his fault they found her and so it was his duty to go save her.

_'Cause baby I'm not alright when you go I'm not fine  
please be all mine  
I never want you to go  
because I am all yours, so please be all mine_

"Hold on Rukia, cuz here I come!" Ichigo said as he ran to Urahara's shop.

_She had an earthquake on her mind  
apparently the kind that would bury us alive  
by putting all this weight on us forever  
I lie here on the ocean floor broken castle by the shore and  
I made this mess  
I built this fire, Are you still mine?_

Back in soul society Rukia was sentenced to exsiccation and locked away she looked out the window of the gigantic tower she was locked up in she had begged Ichigo not to come find her but she missed him.

Ichigo she whispered into the window

Its you she thought, that they'll blame this on but it's me who'll take the fall.

Since I gave you my powers that night and they call that foolish but there was something about you that knew I could trust you. And If I had to get stuck in the human world, then so be it I would be with you, Ichigo kurosagi.

Now because of my foolish judgment. They'll kill me and if you come after me, I don't know what id do cuz they'd kill you too and if you died I would never forgive you ever.

_'Cause baby I'm not alright when you go I'm not fine  
please be all mine  
I never want you to go  
because I am all yours, so please be all mine_

Urahara told Ichigo all he needed to know. He trained him and almost turned him into a hallow, but still he got him ready to save rukia.

Eventually he told him how to get into soul society. Which Ichigo did using the cannon explosives.

_Let me save us  
I've slaughtered us, I've murdered our love  
I can taste it, this blood in my mouth  
This knife in my lungs  
have I murdered our love?  
Have I murdered our love?_

As he and the other ryoka entered the soul society, she knew. Rukia knew he was there.

She felt his spiritual pressure and started to cry.

"Ichigo I told you not to follow me. You will only end up dead and I cannot have another man I love dead." Rukia thought as her tears flowed down her face.

_'Cause baby I'm not alright when you go I'm not fine  
please be all mine  
I never want you to go  
because I am all yours, so please be all mine_

Ichigo rushed into to thousands of fights for her, captain after captain even Rukias old friend renji fell at the hands of Ichigo and his Zampak-to. There wasn't a way of defeating him. Not if it was Rukias life at stake he had to keep fighting.

Every time he almost died, he had to keep going he had to save her. If not there was not purpose to live in soul society.

If he couldn't save her then he would just lie down and die, but he was determined not to die. He was only determined to save her.

Days got closer to her execution and he learned bonkai.

"I will save her Ichigo said into the sky. I have bonkai Ill defeat baykuya and then she'll be alright."

_  
'Cause baby I'm not alright when you..  
..baby I'm not alright when you go  
Please be all mine  
_

After days of being inside the tower rukia was paraded out for her execution. They set her up to die and asked if she had any last words.

She could find no words to say to them, they were not Ichigo.

And as she felt that her time was to die,

There was Ichigo swinging his giant Zanpak-to. Saving her life. Saving her.

_I never want you to go  
because I am all yours, so please be all mine  
please be all mine_

_Ok theres the end I'm sorry if you don't like it cuz I know its all over the place I wrote it really fast and I just wanna know if its good cuz like I said I only wrote it to waste some time._

_Ok Judge it now_

_Review or flame._


End file.
